1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pill containers, and more specifically relates to a pill container having storage compartments that are removably attached to each other.
2. Related Art
A pill container that is easy to use and has sufficient capacity for a patient's pills increases the likelihood that the user will take the correct medicine at the correct time. Many known pill containers have a fixed capacity defined by a predetermined number of individual compartments. The compartments may have individual lids, or a single lid may be used to provide access to all of the compartments. The number of compartments may correlate with the number of days in a week or with certain times during a single day in which medications stored in the pill container are to be taken by the patient. Most pill containers have a fixed number of compartments. In many cases, the fixed number of compartments and overall storage capacity of a pill container limit the number of applications for the container.